Marcella Septim
|gender=Female |appears=Skyrim |birth=4E 173 |birthLoc=Anvil |death=5E 68 |deathLoc=Imperial City |reign= - |prev=Uriel Septim VIII |next=Livia Septim |loc=Cyrodiil |image=SM-Empress Marcella Septim.jpg |caption=the Empress sitting in the Ruby Throne at Imperial City Palace. }} , also known as Herdis Early-Stone, the Dragonborn, Ramis, and the Mohawk Empress, was fourth ruler of Cyrodiilic Empire who became one of the most famed figures in Cyrodiilic history.Third Aldmeri Dominion Crusade Born in to Emperor and in , the youngest daughter of the two elder sisters, (b. 4E 168) and (b. 4E 172). Marcella Septim started her career in service under her uncle and was known as General Marcia. In this role, she . She is also responsible for declaring the onset of the at the end of the same year after defeating both during the and Thalmor. She rule for 70 years and is considered by many to be the greatest empress throughout history, next to . Of course she is fourth ruler of Cyrodiil is first female and dragonborn in s, even though that her grandfather, father and her uncle isn't Dragon blood. Marcella Septim is revered as one of the under the name of Marcella,Varieties of Faith Goddess of War and Peace. (There are officially sanctioned history that are taken or modified in The Dragon Empress) History Marcella Septim was born on 173th year of the Fourth Era to the and his wife, . While her Nordic name was Herdis Early-Stone, in . Her heritage was both Half from her father and Half from her mother, but her appearance is Imperial, and her skin-tone is tan. Sometimes, she also had Half , because of her eye colour were purple because of her mother's mother which is also Dunmer. Marcella is the youngest sister of her two older sisters, and and both of the older sisters considered Marcella one of the most sister of their lifetime. During her teenage years, her appearance was described she had tattoos on/or all of her arms, she had a feminine masculinity, with her trimmed hairy genitals. Marcella's hairstyle was a Dreadlock mohawk. Her childhood was more both successful and stressful with when the Empire was at war with the Thalmor which ends with the signed with his father broke it and with the ongoing during her father's reign. Her father along with mother was both killed at the , which Marcella Septim's uncle succeeded the Imperial throne as . In her youth, Marcella grew up believing that his father was but until the assassins slit his father's throat, the blood of the dragoon passed down to Marcella himself, even it was gifted by . The summoned Marcella Septim to in where she met and soon to be her instructor and mentor in the . Marcella's training to way of the voice in two weeks and train by Arngeir. The Greybeards declared Marcella Septim, the title of Dragonborn. Marcella Septim was also the first female Dragonborn of all time. Marcella Septim was about sixteen years old, she enlisted in the . Her uncle, now reigning Emperor Uriel Septim VIII and thus she was listing as an crusader for the as their leader with the title " ", a title have been used by the . By the following year on , Marcella was stationed at he at Cyrodiil, as she was visited by the Ghost of , the legendary King of Atmora, of and warrior. In the vision, Remaniil told Marcella that in , just morth-west of Winterun. During the First Era, necromancers broke into Rasmanl's tomb and Rasmanl's body was transformed to powerful . The Ghost pleded the Crusader Marcella to go to his realm in oblivion, called [ to defeated him. Marcella agreed, as upon entering, she begin fighting dead champions and soldiers and begin fighting the necromancers who was stationed at the inside. The duel was very tough and difficult for Marcella and Hades severely wounded Marcella. Upon fainting and recover conquenses, she looks at Hades and was about to finished her. But the ghost of Remaniil stops and saves the wounded Dragonborn Marcella and she use her thu'um at Hades. After defeating Hades, she return and slowly recovered and upon recovering from her wounds, she contuning her Imperial Army career, which the broke out, between the Empire, supported by Empire's supporting Nords and Forsworn. Her uncle re-established the alliance called The or "The Five Alliance Pack" was formed with alliances between Cyrodiil, , and ; on the first Tamrielic meeting; Uriel Septim VIII, of Skyrim , of Morrowind and of High Rock (Wayrest) and now High King of Hammerfell. Her uncle Marlena was given the rank of Commander of the Cyrodiilic Legion. About few weeks, Marcella had receives criticisms among Generals and upon the Empire over her promotion. But Marlena proof them wrong when she had three consecutive victories battles. On 6th of , , Marcella's uncle Uriel promoted her to General of the Cyrodiilic Legion. At twenty-one of age, Marcella Septim become one of the youngest female general of the Empire. Her first battle, was which start of Marcella's ordered to in the . Alongside with her fellow couple generals and her cousin (also general) . She re-conquered , north of Skyrim, she continuing conquered the islands of in 4E 195 and in 4E 196. After she had plans to re-conquer on continent of , last time was Emperor failed attempt and his death in 3E 288, but she realized that she shouldn't took a risk. In the same year, Marcella was to re-took island of in 4E 197. Marcella Septim, her fellow generals, including the now famous and her cousin set sail to conquered the island. After set foot in the island, she and the Imperial army got ambushed by surprised. The attackers were members of the who was also setted in the island. General Marcella Septim defended herself against the family, but she ended up stabbed and shoot by arrow multiple times and become seriously wounded. With her side, her cousin, Sergentius order the army to defeat the family on the General Princess Marcella Septim behave. She accepted as the crime family were wiped, as some of the wounded of the family was escaped to . Marcella return to Cyrodiil for recovered, but her uncle, Uriel VIII asked Marcella one last time by destroying the Thalmor and Bosmer rebels alliance. She agreed and Marcella and Uriel VIII gathered an army to , now called Dovah Skor by Marcella herself. Both Emperor Uriel VIII and General-Princess Marcella Septim combined army of Thalmor (part of the ) and Bosmer who were hostile to Uriel, on the cliffs of . The Imperial rebels army joined her when they saw her use the thu'um and knew her to be blood of the Dragon and heir to the Empires of Men. However, there are also records that state that the Imperial Rebels re-joined Marcella Septim after she had caught them off guard.Battle of Dovah Skor But the Thalmor saw things differently. General Marcella was seriously wounded multiple times at the battle, but the thalmor managed to defeat and some of escaped. After the victory on Dovah Skor, Uriel VIII awarded the wounded Marcella Septim, the fort itself turned like an castle just like , in 4E 200; now and become a personal home before and during his reign. When Marcella's uncle Emperor Uriel Septim VIII died, she was about twenty-six years old and she was succeeded and was crowned as Empress Marcella Septim, thus have her Cyrodiilic name, Marcella Septim. During the early years of her reign, Marcella Septim gaining popularity the Imperials and the Nords. Marcella disbanded the famous and established the . Gaining the popularity as the Dragonborn Empress. Empress Marcella Septim had always believed the worshiping of as a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Third Aldmeri Dominion. The policies under Marcella Septim were popular by Cyrodiil. Her reign is indeed popular by the Imperials and it's army. The Imperial people was named Marcella Septim as the one of the most popular Empress in Cyrodiil. The had already established itself as such, Marcella Septim then summoned all Tamriel rulers. When Torygg, High King of Skyrim was murdered by Jarl of , Skyrim seek help from the Empire, now when Marcella Septim becoming Empress, she was also becoming more and more active to help their Nord cousins. At the time, Jarl , widow of the late High King Torygg declared her rightful heir to the throne as High Queen, other candidate is Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Marcella Septim then moved her army to the to met her friend Jarl over the Forsworn raids happening. Than Jarl asked the Empress to broke their search, and so she, her generals and her army march, accompanying by Imperial army to Whiterun where Imperial army (along with Whiterun guards) defeated Stormcloaks, which the Stormcloaks' failed to captured Whiterun. After the failed siege by Stromcloaks, Marcella and her generals marched after two hours of battle and shock took Fort Greenwall. After that Marcella Septim then traveled to Riften, which leads to . After tooking Fort Amol, Marcella Septim was suffered wounds at the siege but recovered, than turned to Windhelm, with remaining of the Army to march north to Windhelm. , Marcella Septim prayed to the and begin to assault. When Marcella was again seriously wounded by Archer and swordman by wounded with multiple arrow shots in legs and arms while stab wounds reached her stomach. Marcella Septim killed Galmar with her sword, and forced Ulfric to his knees.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. IV Marcella weakly walk to Ulfric and killed him. After sheathed her sword, Marcella collapsed to ground because of her wounds. Rikke grabbed the wounded Empress and carry her to safety. The Empire captured Windhelm, and destroyed the rebellion. Jarl Elisif the Fair was elected as and was crowned with a ; while new-installed becomes new Jarl of Windhelm (Jarl of Eastmarch). The first assassination attempt occurred in 4E 201, when Marcella and her Legions continued to defeating Stormcloak bands after the defeat of Ulfric Stromcloak. Nord General plotted an assassination attempt to get rid of Marcella Septim, begging to go on the mission. Bolfur was accompanied by two mercenaries in the plot. One mercenary first tried to present the map case gift, but trembled in fear and moved no further towards the Empress. Bolfur continued to advance toward Marcella, while explaining that his partner "has never set eyes on the Empire", which is why he is trembling. Bolfur had to present both gifts by himself. While unrolling the map, a was revealed. Marcella drew back, stood on her feet, to draw the sword to defend herself. At the time, other palace officials were not allowed to carry weapons, only the Palace Guards, the elder council, the Empress' girlfriend, and champion who respectfully for the empire. Marcella suffered from five stabbing wounds by Bolfur, she then stands, struggling to stand up, covering her wounds while her sword still on her hand. Bolfur then threw the dagger, but missed again, due to Marcella's dodging while bleeding. Suffering eight wounds from the Empress's sword, Bolfur realized his attempt had failed and was sent to the Imperial Prison for live-imprisonment for attempting killing a monarch. After the rebellion was crushed, Marcella also turn to , which caused the and reach Skyrim and caused chaos. Marcella Septim then with her men to stop Alduin as the Empress was learned to master the thu'um and with guidance from , Marcella Septim dealt Alduin a minor defeat at the . The final confrontation between them came in , where a host of legendary Nordic heroes joined Marcella Septim to destroy Alduin once and for all. Marcella Septim was unclear that Thalmor are not with the Empire and after the Coronation of Jarl Elisif as High Queen of Skyrim, Marcella return to Cyrodiil where two Thalmor embassy was summoned by High King to discussed about the Talos worship situation. After two was threaded with war, it's not very long, as both Caravans from both sides was murdered by either Empire and Dominion. As soon, the King arrived at the Palace, Marcella was told that they can discussed the Talos situation at White-Gold Tower which Treaty of White-Gold Concordat took place in 4E 175. Soon after, they are arguments between the High King and Marcella Septim, both of the Imperial guards and Elven guards raises their swords to almost fight with each other. Elsinlock then walked to the Empress and said that he will see Marcella at the battlefield and storm out with elven guard. News reach in Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell and Morrowind, that another war declared between the Empire and third Aldmeri Dominion. Upon meeting with Imperial generals, the Imperial navy and army was ready. It's not that long that due with heavily losses on both sides, with ended the war and made an . After defeat of Alduin and made peace with Almeri Dominion, Marcella Septim declared . Personal life Marcella Septim was in relationship and later married Imperial named , an Imperial, in and adopted an daughter named who formerly as Brinella Winter-Honored. Upon declared the Fifth Era by Marcella Septim, she contuning her later reign as popular more than ended the Second Era and beginning the Third Era. Her final years of her reign was peaceful and enjoyful. On 5E 7, an assassination attempt on the 35-year-old Empress life, Marcella Septim was stabbed five times while whispered in her ear while plunging a knife into her abdomen and legs but survived. The wounded Empress was in pain and was wounded, the Empress was lying wounded in the outside of Imperial City, with her men was in the barracks. The wounds of Marcella Septim become weak, which the his body become very weak of her wounds. The Empress's did manage to travel to his palace with bleeding arms, stomach and legs. Rinveso was later escaped and was outraged after Marcella Septim was still alive. Marcella Septim was 95-years-old at the time of her death on 68th year of the Fifth Era and succeeded by her adopted daughter which took the name, Brinella Septim. Empress Marcella Septim was buried in Dovah Skor catacombs. After Marcella Septim's death, she decended into goddesshood into a as . Artifacts Marcella Septim became associated with several notable artifacts during her lifetime (and, in some cases, beyond). She created her personal sword called Dragonbreath, a golden Steel Sword that was crafted by Imperial blacksmith Octavius Jannus before her accession as Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire and that sword was carried until her death and as Divine. And Jannus himself also created an special unique cuirass, called the Armor of Marcella Septim, who had the combination of the General Cuirass and Set of Steel Plate. According to stories out of Skyrim, Marcella Septim appeared to High King Maeldr Richcloak just before his reconquest of Skyrim Kingdom, She appeared her Nordic aspect, Ramis, a young Nordic women that no others could see, and she gave him, her unique gauntlets, it was semi-worn by Marcella herself during her younger years. Marcella's famous took was her crusade against the Thalmor and including her personal crusade relics, even she took by defeating Hades for the first time. Notes See also * For game-specific information, see the Skyrim article. Gallery References Category:Lore: People Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Cyrodiilic Empress Category:Lore: Royalty Category:Lore: Female Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Nords Category:Deities Category:Aedra Category:Ten Divines Category:Lore: Characters Category:Cyrodiilic Dynasty Category:Dragonborn